This study is designed to examine the composition of airway secretions and the bioelectric properties of respiratory epithelium in cystic fibrosis patients, disease control patients and normal subjects. The composition of airway secretions is determined by measuring the volume, electrolyte composition and pH of airway surface liquid before and after aerosol amiloride administration. Studies using a sodium selective electrode were recently added to this study.